Sheegoth
'Sheegoth's are large predatorial creatures native to Tallon IV. They inhabit Phendrana. Young Sheegoth have a thin, not yet fully-developed shell of ice along their backs, and these shells are considerably vulnerable to any kind of weapons fire. The Young Sheegoth are much more agile than their older relatives, and they have the ability to breath frigid blasts of air which can freeze you in place, and they also have the ability to launch balls of ice from their mouths. battles an adult Sheegoth in Phendrana.]] The Adult Sheegoth have a fully-developed shell of ice on their backs, and no longer have the vulnerability of the Young Sheegoth. These special shells of ice have the ability to attract and absorb beam-weapon fire, so conventional weapons besides the Plasma Beam won't have any effect. The Adult Sheegoth are much more sluggish than the younger ones. However, if angered to an extent, they will go into a rampage; trying to rush & trample you in the process. Adults have eyes, so they have the ability to see you from afar. Like younglings, they too can utilize frigid blasts of breath, or balls of ice to attack their prey, (in this case, you). After a certain amount of throwing balls of ice, or breathing supercold breath, the Adult Sheegoth will hyperventilate, giving you an opportunity to deal some damage. Adult Sheegoth will only appear outside of the Ice Temple once you defeat the first Adult Sheegoth inside. The first Adult Sheegoth is unusually stronger than a typical grown Sheegoth outside of the Ice Temple, so this might be presumed that the first Sheegoth might have been a leader for the others of some sort. Samus Aran faced many Sheegoth while exploring Phendrana on her mission to Tallon IV. Four baby Sheegoth and an adult guarded the Wave Beam in the Chapel of the Elders there. It is unknown whether these Sheegoth were placed there by the Chozo as protectors of their weapon, or whether these predators were merely resting there. Logbook Data Baby Sheegoth The Baby Sheegoth is a glacial predator with an ice shell that protects its vulnerable dorsal area. Young Sheegoths grow a resilient shell of ice on their backs. This serves to protect a layer of vulnerable flesh that eventually becomes a ridge of energy-absorbing crystal. Powerful hunters, they fire bursts of ultra-cold gas at potential prey, then feast on their frozen victim. Sheegoth A glacial predatory reptilian that reigns supreme in the icy landscape of the Phendrana Glacier. Sheegoths are difficult to harm, though intense heat seems to have a lasting effect on them. Their mouth is a weak spot, the only place on its body that can be hit without the shots being deflected or absorbed. Boss Battle Be sure to enter the room with a full stock of missiles. The Sheegoth defends the Wave Beam in the Chozo Ice Temple, in Phendrana. As you approach your prize, it will vanish beneath the floor, and a pair of infant Sheegoth will burst from hiding and rush to attack you. Defeat them and their kin who will arrive afterwards. Finally, an adult Sheegoth will obliterate a wall and stomp towards you. Avoid it's attacks and begin firing the Power Beam at it. It will absorb the energy without hesitation, and then release it in the form of frozen breath or balls of ice. Exhausted, it will begin to hyperventilate, exposing the inside of it's mouth. Blast it full of missiles until it shuts it's jaw, then repeat the process. The best strategy for firing the most amount of missiles follows: Once the Sheegoth begins to hyperventilate, fire a missile, and immediately fire the A button. This will close the missile launcher, and allow you to immediately fire another missile. Without using this method, you can squeeze in three missiles while in the hyperventilation window-of-opportunity. With this method, you can add an additional two missiles to this number. A quicker, but far more dangerous way of defeating Sheegoth is to enter the Morph Ball and roll underneath it's belly. Dropping bombs there will damage it greatly. like the Plated Beetle}plated beetle before it, the Sheegoth makes an appearance as a regular appearance as an enemy when Samus has acquired more advanced weaponry. Trivia * There is a Sheegoth trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Species